Ongoing efforts are being made to improve throughput of laser drilling to form vias in an integrated circuit (IC) substrate in order to reduce cost. Some current approaches include increasing a galvo frequency of a laser system, splitting of the laser beam, reducing a shot count per via and/or increasing an X-Y table speed. Among such factors, the galvo frequency may be a primary contributor to throughput time. However, galvo frequency may be difficult to increase because of limitations of the speed of mechanical mirror movement in a galvo system. In laser projection patterning (LPP), a projection mask may be needed for patterning and laser energy utilization may be low due to the laser energy that is blocked by the mask.
The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.